Psonic X Touhou/Shinmyoumaru Sukuna
Shinmyoumaru Sukuna is a Touhou character who appeared in Double Dealing Character as the final boss, Impossible Spell Card as the 8th day boss and Urban Legend in Limbo as the playable character or possible opponent. Biography Shinmyoumaru Sukuna is a Kobito, or Inchling who currently lives in Shining Needle Castle. She is able to use the Lucky Mallet, the Kobito's most sacred treasures capable of granting wishes and mostly used for size-changing. She wanted to give weapons and inanimate objects the ability to express themselves, so she used the power of the Lucky Mallet to do so. Her wish was granted, but it came with the unfortunate side-effect of giving unimaginable power to the youkai. This was the cause of the Youkai Rebellion. Customs Tier 1: His usual outfit. Tier 2: Her Japanese school uniform. Tier 3 (DLC): A joke attire of her cosplaying Mako Mankanshoku from Kill La Kill. Move list Special Cards *Gold Coins (QCB + P) - Shinmyoumaru swings the Magical Mallet and fires five money-shaped bullets. Isn't random, despite what it looks like. * Needles (QCF + P) - Shinmyoumaru stabs her needle forward five times, firing a needle-shaped bullet forward on each stab. *Iaido Slash (QCB + K) - Shinmyoumaru performs an this move, sending arrow-shaped bullets out in front of her. A larger slash than her is released that slashes back and forth five times, getting larger and moving forward each time. Can be spell or skill cancelled very quickly. *Inchling Slash (DPB + P) - Shinmyoumaru slashes back and forth in front of her with her needle. Can move horizontally while slashing. Last slash has larger range. Requires a minimum of three C presses to activate; pressing more than three adds 2 additional slashes for each punches, up to a maximum of nine slashes. *Needle Trap (DPF + K) - After a small wind-up, Shinmyoumaru lunges forward, thrusting her needle in front of her. If the opponent is hit, she slashes the opponent a few times. Has incredible hit-stun if it lands, can be combo'd out of even if the move inflicts 100% limit. The first hit will not allow anything else to hit the opponent during its hit-stun. *Hamster Run (QCF + K) - Shinmyoumaru turns her bowl sideways and runs inside it like a hamster wheel for a brief moment, hopping forwards during the run. When she lands, a ring of bullets is released, which disappears after travelling about half a screen. You can jump cancel this for slightly less recovery. 10% limit per hit. *Gone Fishing (HCF + P) - Shinmyoumaru goes fishing. A fishing hook flies out from above Shinmyoumaru's head; if the hook hits an opponent on the way out, they get grabbed. Shinmyoumaru then yanks them towards her, which sends the opponent flying to the wall behind her. If the hook doesn't connect with an opponent, the hook gains an active hit box on the way back when Shinmyoumaru pulls it back. The hook is a bullet regardless of what stage it's at; the hook has no hit box during the brief time it's cast out and isn't being pulled back yet. The first hit has no chip damage, a lot of hit-stun and can be spell declare cancelled. *Bowl Spin (DPB + K) - Shinmyoumaru hops up with the bowl, spinning the bowl underneath her. A miniature whirlpool appears around her, inflicting 4 hits of damage. Will move in accordance to whatever direction Shinmyoumaru's horizontal momentum is. Is melee, despite what it looks like. Using this below the screen will cause Shinmyoumaru to hop downwards instead. The move will stop when Shinmyoumaru reaches the center. Super Cards *Mallet "Lavish Banquet of Legend" (QCF + 2P) - Shinmyoumaru brandishes the Magical Mallet and proceeds to spin around while moving forward. On the fifth spin, she swings the hammer like a baseball bat, launching the opponent. Will always try to go towards the stage center, then stabilize. *Inchling "One-Inch Samurai with Five Times as Much Soul" (QCB + 2P) - Shinmyoumaru stands on the rim of her bowl and bonks herself on the head with the Magical Mallet, shrinking herself. She can then be moved around (but cannot attack or use D inputs) until the spellcard gauge empties. While shrunken, she automatically grazes any bullets she walks through. While in this state, forcibly moving into the opponent will deal damage to them; this hit component is unblockable. There is a small delay between jumping in succession. *Fishing Sign "Adorable Tai Gong Wang" (DPB + 2P) - Shinmyoumaru reels back and casts a fishing hook, summoning a torrent of water and fish where the hook goes. Will not summon the torrent outside of the stage, making it usable for corner. Ultra Card *"Grow Bigger, Oh Green Giant!" (DPF + 2P) - Shinmyoumaru tosses the Magical Mallet into the air, which returns to the ground in front of her as a giant hammer. If the hammer hits the opponent on the way down, the opponent is pinned in the floor. Green light emits from the hammer, and a cutscene plays. Upon cutscene end, a giant foot stomps on the opponent. The hammer itself on the way up has a small hit box. Miscellaneous Introduction *I am here to grant wishes! Oh yes! *This is Kobito! What wish do you want? *I'm too tiny, but I can fight you either way! *Who's theeere? It's me, Shinmyoumaru! *My powerful mallet will smash you into wishes! *My friend! Hello there! (vs. Seija) *Oh no! A bomber! I don't want to be blasted! (vs. Kirov) *Master, I don't have a reason to fight you once I created with my magical mallet! (vs. Raiko) *Hey, you! Prepare yourself! Giantess! (vs. Ichirin) *Oh, it's the famous magician I've heard so much about. (vs. Marisa) *A house maid? Do you need something? (vs. Sakuya) *The dish you say? I don't need them to put on my bowl! (vs. Futo) *Hey! I wanna be bigger as your size of a tank! (vs. Kevin) *I'm still tiny. Either way, I can fight you! (vs. Suika/Yuugi/Voltrex/Dun/Moai King) *Huh? You want my bowl to be boiled with your power? Hot hot! (vs. Mokou/Utsuho/Magician Type X) *Whoa! A powerful giant! How horrible! (vs. Overlimits) *Oh! Um... hello, sir! Nice too meet each other! (vs. Commandar Bon) Personal Action *(hiding in her bowl and taunt) Odoroki! Ha ha ha! (Japanese: Surprise) *(spinning) in her bowl) Wheeeeeeee~ *Whoa! I love to play! *Hey! *Kya ha ha ha! *Have you seen the green giant? Guess it! *La la la la la! Victory Pose *Yay! (shaking her hips) *My lucky treasure's wish will come true! *Tee hee hee hee! That was fun! *(shaking her hips and sings) *Shinmyoumaru hides inside her bowl, hop forward and fly* Whee! *I won't lose this time, friend! Better luck next time! (vs. Seija) *Ooh...You had quite a lot. (vs. Ichirin) *Now, my treasured mallet! Shake the heart of this human! (vs. Marisa) *I'm so glad you came all this way just to meet me... (vs. Sakuya) *See ya later, you zombie priestess! (vs. Futo) *Boom! I popped your own bombs, comrade! (vs. Kirov) *Wow! I can see your large-sized tank over me, sir! (vs. Kevin) *Thank you for having a size fight, giant! (vs. Suika/Yuugi/Voltrex/Dun/Moai King) *Well my bowl is not a fire resistant, is it? (vs. Mokou/Utsuho/Magician Type X) *Oh my... I hardly defeated a giant entity to make my wish come true. Oh well! (vs. Overlimits) *Looks like I win and salute you for my wish! (vs. Commandar Bon) Losing Pose (Time Over) *Oh no! *hiding inside the bowl* *Oh please! *hiding inside the bowl* *(holding a cover) Nyaa! (hitting the cover under her bowl and turn into a tiny size of an ant) Throw Attempt *Yikes! Win Quotes How do you like that when I used my Lucky Mallet? It means to grant my wishes. I can see a future where you understand your weakness and ally with me. Now, my treasured mallet! Impart the power of dreams to all the speechless tools! I understand that you're weak, and I can see a future where you ally with me. Small and big don't match. And that's not good. I'm gonna collect them all and get bigger! Character-specific quotes vs. self: I did it! I beat myself! vs. Frank/Soro/Gyro: Can you fly your plane/chopper with me, Mr. Pilot? vs. Raiko: Master, are you trying to disgrace your maker? vs. Kirov: Kaboom! Comrade! vs. Reimu: I'm gonna take that gap and sew it up! vs. Marisa: I can't use such a big bathroom! vs. Ichirin: "Issun Boushi & Hasshaku-sama". That sure would make some team name. vs. Byakuren/Craig: Me, too. I have a vehicle, too. vs. Futo: Hey, can I borrow a plate? I bet I could spin it on my needle. vs. Miko: An urban legend about blood being let isn't scary at all. I don't want blue or red. vs. Nitori: This thing on my head isn't a plate! I'm not a kappa!... I'm not! vs. Koishi: Gyaaa, she was behind me! vs. Mamizou: At the end of every Tanuki story, there's gonna be Tanuki soup. vs. Kokoro: They don't make masks in my size. How boring. vs. Kasen/Seiga: When I look at you, it makes me wanna poke your eyes out. Dunno why, but... vs. Mokou/Utsuho/Magician Type X: Hot, hot, hot! If I didn't have a heat resistant bowl, I would have been cooked up! vs. Sumireko: Gyaa, it's that perv! Run away!! vs. Kevin: Sarge, I salute you for your bravery! vs. Dun/Yuugi: Aw... Why is everyone so big?! vs. Suikia: I don't need riffraff as opponents. vs. Voltrex: A big robot that is much bigger as I interested! vs. Landon/Sam/Rina/Barris/Deniel: Now you are the hunted one! vs. Billmore/Josh/William/Metal Commando/Millard/Guy/Ronn/David/Travis/Dick/Nash: At ease, soldier! vs. Demo/Don Pepe: Cool! A robot! vs. Commandar Bon: My wish is your command, sir! vs. Buckethead/Warcanine/Stryker Hawk: I never dreamed that I'd get to beat a superhero! vs. Kaguya/Keine/Shikeiki/Yumemi/Axl/Carole/Roxanne/Deadpool: You talk way too much. vs. Lite: Yeah! I made someone taller wet themselves! vs. Shota/Dean/Tenjin/Meiling/Kung/Jun/Lan/Butch/Aip/Muay: Wow, you were amazing with that "See-ya!" and "Wacha!"! vs. Katana: Just wait till I'm as big as you! vs. Aiko/Netsu/Sakuya/Nue/Youmu/Momiji/Gast: It's sharp, but my needle's sharper. vs. Hatate/Aya: Interview? That sounds amazing! vs. Kagerou/Satori: You're weird… vs. Patchouli/Yuyuko/Komachi: You didn't have much motivation, did you? vs. Alice: Can I play with your dolls? vs. Placid: You're too big to invent things! vs. Minamitsu: Aye Aye, captain! vs. Reisen: Please, stop putting that cute thing in your mortar! It's suffering! vs. Yomo & Vince: Not fair! That's two on one! vs. Yuuka: Scary... vs. Chieftain Paladin/Yukari/Tenshi/Iku/Sanae/Hina/Utsuho/Suwako: I don't need a god to make my wishes come true. vs. Cirno/Suika/Rumia/Wriggle/Mystia/Medicine/Kogasa: Nu uh! I'm the only one who gets the lucky mallet! vs. Skullus/Dr. Horace/Magician Type X: Now you're just being a mean one. vs. Seija: Upheaval is impossible at this point. We've already lost this fight. vs. Captain Neo/Solo: I can fly through the space with my bowl! vs. Allen: Take heed, large cowboy! If I can win against you, I'll be the strongest! vs. Clownpiece: I even defeated a fairy from the Underworld! Strongest of the Underworld! vs. Guerrilla: I don't think I'll be strong teaming up with you. vs. Doremy: The Dream World? Like a magical world where I can meet a bigger me? vs. Tenshi: What an aura! This person might be the best for me! vs. Yukari: No way, no way. I want to get away from this creepy person. vs. Joon: I just know. I shouldn't get close to this girl. Other character-specific quotes to her Axl: Oh men, you're too tiny! But why did you use a bowl in the battle? Landon: Here is an expressive story. Once upon a time you died, and I lived happily ever after. That's all. Billmore: Why don't you go back home as a kid? Your parents are still worrying about you when you're gone. Metal Commando: What in the world is this little creature from wonderland? Seems strange, though. Butch: I don't need to waste a time with a badass child. Stay from my site at once! Barris: Nice style for someone who is so small! But you lack weight. Gast: Boo! You rat-sized pretty young lady! Placid: Lacking weight? More like, eight feet short. Kirov: Yer so bloody tiny, missy! Yer like a pocket-sized version of a baby! Millard: A folkloric creature from some fairy tale stories I ever seen since I was a child. Josh: It's too hard to aim the small target, you know? Kevin: You are all midget and tiny lady but a child, maggot! Commandar Bon: Private! My wish is to command my group the defense strategy against my horrible foes like the Evil Company. Ending (Inside the jar, Shinmyoumaru appears to be more tiny with her mallet and needle and without bowl, but she feels asleep) Shinymoumaru: Zzz... (Later, she wakes up if she doesn't know where) Shinmyoumaru: Huh? Where am I? (While hearing the voice, Reimu and Marisa currently went back to Hakurei Shrine after the Overlimits incident) Reimu: What an incident. I thought Overlimits has finally gone annihilated. Marisa: Also, this dimensional relationship between Gensokyo and the outside world isn't getting worse. Shinmyoumaru: Hey, giants! (Both Reimu and Marisa are hearing something) Reimu: Who's there? Marisa: I hear that voice. Let's find! (They are finding where the voice came from) Reimu: Shinmyoumaru? Oh, I found you! Shinmyoumaru: Can you please open that cover so that I can be free and say something? (Reimu opens the jar to let Shinmyoumaru escape) Shinmyoumaru: Thank you! Marisa: Oh it's you, Shinmyoumaru. So what is your wish? Shinmyoumaru: I wish that my mallet will come as my reward. Marisa: Yeah then, we will go there and see what you wishes with that thing. (The last scene changes and they are watching Shinmyoumaru enjoying her wishes with her lucky mallet like gold coins) Shinmyoumaru: Whee!! I'm very happy to see my wish! Reimu: Well, Shinmyoumaru certainly thinks so. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Psonic X Touhou